


The Green Troupe

by IronicWeeb



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicWeeb/pseuds/IronicWeeb
Summary: The scarlet sparks flicker in the dark.A green light shines within the empty void, the empty, empty void.devoid of life, only one light remains.The Green Troupe.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Grimm Child, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

_Through Dream I travel, at lantern’s call_

_To consume the flames of a Kingdom’s fall_

* * *

“ _The expanse of dream in past was split,_

_One realm now must stay apart,_

_Darkest reaches, beating red,_

_Terror of sleep. The Nightmares Heart._ ”

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes to an extensive void, everything was as dark as the eye could see. A sea of emptiness. He turned his head every which way, he looked up to see a mask. A pale white mask, with cold, empty eyes the color of the void around him. Then suddenly the dark space around him began opening, masks. Thousands and thousands of pale white faces burrowing holes with their lifeless stare, the unnerving black began to glow a scarlet red. Then from above, Izuku felt his heart begin to tremble, his body stiff from fear, his mind screaming for him to run. The red... _thing_ above him, it’s eyes began to open, blood red light seeping from the slits. Izuku’s eyes began to water in an instinctive fear as the words began to scream in his racing thoughts.

_The Nightmare’s Heart_

* * *

Izuku’s eyes opened to the sound of chiming bells, lunch break was over. A gust of pleasing cold air hit his face as he rubbed his eyes, he felt the wetness of tears and the rough feeling of its dried trail across his face. He stopped for a moment, getting his phone and looking at his reflection on the glass surface. Izuku saw the vertical lines that spanned from his eyebrow down to the end of his eyelids. His scarlet red pupils that glowed in a faint ominous light, the jagged collar of his wings jutted out, the crimson inside pleasantly contrasting with the dark black outside. Izuku noticed the dried trail of his tears, he hurriedly wiped them away and began packing up his finished lunch to get to class before he was tardy.

Izuku was an eccentric kid. His cheerful and kindl attitude attracted attention from everyone around him, but chose not to actively befriend nor pay much attention to them unless directly confronted. His grades were top of the class, ranked 4th in the country's national exam. His Quirk, Red Sparks, was plenty strong despite the rather lackluster name. Only being able to best Bakugou’s explosion by a tiny margin. He was rather good looking with his enchanting red eyes and fit physique for a boy his age. All these attributes made him quite popular among the student body, but yet he actively avoids interaction. 

He got to class on time, just a little bit ahead as the rest of his class filed in, followed by Bakugou who immediately made a beeline for Izuku’s desk and slammed a hand down. “Ay, Deku” He growled, receiving a smile in return. “What is it Kacchan?” He asked, the students around them began mumbling among themselves again. Bakugou’s goons whispered to each other as well, “There he goes again” Someone said to their friend group, “Does he have to do this _every_ day?” A girl grumbled, “Izuku-chan didn’t do anything to him.” Bakugou glared all around him, stifling the chattering of students. They all avoided his death glare, pretending to talk about something else instead. “I want a rematch next session.” He said, “I **will** beat you this time,” Bakugou said with a snarl before slamming his hand on Izuku’s desk again and walking off. Izuku gave him a smile and waved him goodbye, “I’d love to see it!” Izuku said, before taking out his pen and opening his notebook as the teacher entered the room and ordered the students to take their seats and shut their mouths.

* * *

The final bell rang and students rose from their seats loudly, conversing among their cliches and friend groups. Izuku stood alone with his thoughts, packing up his school work and text books. He walked out the door, his book bag over his shoulder, and made his way home. But before he could even make it out of the school gates, he felt a hand grab his shoulder roughly. “Where do you think you're going, Deku.” A familiar voice hissed, “Trying to wuss out of our rematch?” Izuku sighed, “Kacchan, Mom’s waiting for me at home. I gotta help her with the chores.” He told him, his expression neutral. Bakugou made a noise of disbelief, “You think I give a shit? Back of the school. Right now.” Bakugou barked. Izuku sighed once more as he allowed Bakugou to drag him towards the back of the school, where most of the fighting happened after school. 

Bakugou had taken off the shirt of his Gakuran (AN; Japanese Middle School uniform) which only left his white button shirt on. Izuku had done the same thing, then let his cloak-like wings wrap around his body. Katsuki cracked his knuckles and wore a ferocious grin, “This time, I’ve got a new move I’ve wanted to try out on you” He growled, raising his hands behind him as they began popping and crackling. An explosion blew from the boy’s palm and flew straight at Izuku.

Izuku’s hand suddenly reached out from his wings, flicking his finger upwards which conjured a pillar of red flame in front of the boy. Suddenly, Bakugou’s grin grew wider and raised an arm towards the left. An explosion rang out which sent the blond flying the other direction, out of the way of Izuku’s scarlet reverso. His eyes widened as Katsuki’s grin grew wider. The boy reached out his hand. He let loose a massive explosion, the ground beneath him shook as the shockwave rocked the trees. “I did it!” Bakugou cheered, laughing victoriously. He waited with a smug grin for the smoke to clear, expecting Izuku on the ground in defeat. “Eat shit, Deku!” He mocked, “I've surpassed you!” 

“Oh? Have you really?” A voice said behind him, Bakugou felt fear coil up in his stomach and he snapped around, “What the-!” He paused, for in front of him was a red raging ball of flames. “How did you- Deku! Explain yourself!” Bakugou demanded. Izuku chuckled, clenching his hand into a fist and the flame went out with a hiss. “Want me to show you?” Izuku asked, his face filled with amusement as Bakugou snarled in place like a dog. “Obviously, dumbass!”

Izuku shrugged, before suddenly poofing into a cloud of red mist. “H-Huh?!” Bakugou looked around, seeing Izuku burst into existence again. “How the fuck are you teleporting?!” Bakugou asked, dumbfounded. “It turns out I can make a red mist that acts as some sort of worm hole, basically letting me teleport anywhere.” Izuku said, “And it’s not just limited to me either.” Izuku picked up a rock and threw it at Bakugou, the blond immediately readied himself to catch it before a puff of red smoke whisked the rock away and a resounding thud of a hard object hitting a tree came from the small forest that surrounded the school. 

“De- Hey! Fucking wait!” Bakugou screamed. Izuku had just tried to use the rock to divert Katsuki’s attent

ion somewhere else and sneak away. Midoriya had simply stopped, turned to face Bakugou and suddenly turned into a puff of red mist. “W- Fucking Deku!”


	2. Best of the Best, U.A Entrance Exam.

Izuku’s eyes snapped open, the feeling of smooth stone poking against his head. With a grunt, Izuku got to his feet and was met with a stone pathway. He looked all around, to only be greeted by the unnerving silence of the unending darkness. He turned towards the path, the sudden urge to follow the trail began gnawing at him. From the distance, he saw the red scarlet light from afar, the sound of cheering and thunderous applause roared loud, even from here. His foot moved forward without the consent of his body. And another, then another. 

Soon, Izuku was strolling down the stone pathway, the quiet sound of his foot hitting the solid tiles. He was getting closer to the light, the scarlet glow slowly dimming to reveal a crimson circus tent. The sounds of blades and flames, the ear-piercing roar of the audience, the sound of music and laughter. It made his ears tingle, it made his body move. The boy pushed aside the tent flap, entering into a dark hallway. Again, the path led further down into the circus, a red glow lightly illuminating the farthest depths of the entrance. 

Izuku couldn’t believe his eyes. Not from disbelief. But from fear. Pure fear. In front of him was a bulbous object, a red sack of sorts. It looked familiar, the shape, the color, even the scent.  _ Everything _ . It reminded him of fear, a trauma that plagued him to this day. The crowd cheered as a small figure launched itself towards a tall man wrapped in a bat-like cloak just as Izuku fell to his knees, tears welling in his eyes.

_ The Nightmare Heart _ .

Izuku started his morning jumping from his covers, letting out a guttural scream of fear. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead and soaked his bed, his pillow, and most importantly his nightwear. His alarm blared from his table, the sound of All Might’s boisterous tone basically screamed from his bedside. With a sigh, Izuku tapped the snooze button and began his daily rituals. Tomorrow was the day for the U.A entrance exam.

Izuku had spent the entire year training. He practiced his maneuvering in the air using the forest outside of school. Despite it being dangerous, Izuku was adamant about training away from prying eyes. He swerved around trees, crashed headfirst into trucks, slammed necks against branches, splinters, bruises, scratches, and scrapes. The path was a pain (Epic pun for those who get it) but ultimately worth it, with Izuku now being able to fly at high speeds and still be able to keep impressive control. He practiced his fire out near the pier, where there was lots of water just in case. Izuku had gotten the brilliant idea to see if he could shape the fire into anything other than a sphere and turns out he could, Izuku could even make them move!

First, he tested origami, somehow folding the flames like a piece of paper and making fire origami throwing stars. Then he tested more advanced techniques, creating birds of scarlet embers. They soared through the orange dusk sky, going a good 20 meters before ending with a puff of flare. Next Izuku practiced his footwork. Relying on flight would only get him so far in a fight, sooner or later he’d be in a situation where flying wouldn’t be a viable option. Luckily, due to having the ability to fly he was a lot lighter than most. Un-luckily, that also made him susceptible to attacks that directly hit him, his bones were thinner and broke more easily, making him something similar to a glass cannon. Can dish out a lot of damage really quickly, but can’t take many hits. Fortunately, the cloak-like skin that surrounded him is made of a shell-like substance, harder than steel but as flexible as cloth. He wasn’t sure what it was made out of, but it sure makes good armor.

Izuku knew he could jump 12 feet, 6 times the average height of a person without a quirk, that he knew very well. But Izuku didn’t know how fast he could run, he never really tried. So after getting the hang of manipulating his fire, he got to his feet. He pulled out his phone, opened the stopwatch, and took off like a speeding bullet the moment his finger pressed the “start” button. The wind slapped his face as he ran, in no time at all he had reached the end of the pier. 2 minutes and 29 seconds.

Izuku paused. He did a couple of calculations in his head and found that he was running at 27 mph. The same speed as the ex-world record holder for the fastest man alive. Izuku didn’t feel winded, in fact, he felt like he only ran a couple of meters! Izuku tested out his theory again, this time he was gonna fly. He knew he could fly fast, just not  _ how  _ fast could he fly. 

He had walked back to his starting spot, this time the edges of his cloak were quivering as energy flowed through them. Right away, he took off in a burst of speed and...slammed into one of the wooden support beams. Izuku rolled and tumbled before he expanded the size of his cloak into a large ball and bounced around. He got scratches and bruises, but these days even the Quirkless had a much faster healing rate than back then. He’d be fine if he took a nap in an hour or so. But Izuku couldn’t measure the speed, he had gone too fast and couldn’t get an accurate reading on his exact speed. For now, Izuku put off measuring his flight speed on a later date. 

Izuku got up, only to wince in pain as a sharp bite made his knee buckle. “Damn...Looks like I sprained my leg” he said, looking at the large bruise. Izuku gently floated off the ground, about 2 feet up, and drifted back home. It’ll heal in no time at all. For now, though, he should get home and tend to bump on his head.

The day of the Entrance Exam had finally arrived. Izuku sat near the back row of the auditorium, away from most of the more confident participants in the front, excluding Bakugo who deemed human interaction as a sin. Present Mic began his spiel on the different types of robots that are present. Ranging from a simple 1-pointer, a robot equipped with only four legs and robotic claws to a somewhat challenging 3-pointer, equipped with treads, semi-automatic airsoft rifles as hands, and two mini-rocket launchers attached to the top of its box-like head. The goal was to destroy as many robots as possible, racking up points as you go, with only 1,000 of 5,000 participants being able to qualify for U.A. The many excited test-takers were led over to a large door that opened to the starting line. They were greeted with a perfect replica of a city, almost to scale with a small chunk of Tokyo.

They all stared in awe, including Izuku, before being snapped out of their stupor and told to get to the starting line. With a sudden bang of a gunshot ringing out, Present Mic screamed “GO!” as loud as he could...without his Quirk of course. Izuku shot forward, literally leaving them in his dust. Followed by the angry roar of Bakugo Katsuki who flew out of the crowd and blasted bast, powered by rage and explosions. The rest of the participants stood there dumbly, before being told that ‘Villains don’t have countdowns.’

With that, the test officially began.

Izuku was racking up points. Fast. He was currently in the lead with 57 points already to his name, with Bakugo on his tail with 46. Izuku was running around, increasing the temperature in his cloak and slicing through robots. He heard the thundering treads of a horde of 2 to 3 pointers, rockets flew from the crowd of mechanical targets and locked onto Izuku, before losing the heat signal as a burst of flames flew from Izuku’s open cloak and melted the missiles. Before the robots could register what happened, Izuku had jumped high into the air and dropped down, his cloak had turned into some sort of arrowhead and embedded into the ground before smoothly slipping out and allowing Izuku to indiscriminately release a shockwave of flame all around him. The metal melted and he smiled at the sound of crackling wires. Izuku turned towards the leader board, seeing his name at the top with 98 points to his name. His smile grew wider as he patted himself on back before he felt the ground shake and heard the footsteps of a giant, Izuku turned towards the sound with a concerned look before it slowly morphed into shock as a giant machine lurched towards the participants of the test, walking through buildings like they were long grass standing in the way.

“Holy shit!” a student beside him screamed. He had red hair and sharp features, Izuku noticed the odd stone-like look on the young boy's arms. The boy punched the eye of the robot, which made a silent whirr before going limp. He ran past Izuku as fast as he could. Izuku was about to turn and run before hearing a yelp and desperate scream for help. It froze his footsteps, Izuku turned and saw a brunette with short hair and a flushed face under a pile of rubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a very big lack of talking. Its why the chapter took so long to release is because I just hated how it read, and at this point, I just gave up at making it sound good to myself and just got it done. Hopefully, the next chapter won't face the same issue, Bapanada everyone, and have a good day.
> 
> If you guys hated how it sounded too, please freely tell me how I could have improved on this chapter and I might make a rewrite later on. This chapter is going to bother me for a while now.

**Author's Note:**

> :This is basically where Izku has Grimm's abilities, and Grimm slowly educates Izuku of the Circus and all that jazz. 
> 
> For those who don't know, Grimm is a DLC boss of Hollow Knight: The Grimm Troupe. Wanna know more? Can't tell you, just got to Mantis Lord. Go look it up for yourself.


End file.
